memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Field Trip (comic)
|pages = 22 |year = 2370 }} At the edge of the final frontier. Featuring three stellar stories Summary "Field Trip" :"Station log, personal: I am escorting Keiko O'Brien's class on a field trip to the other side of the wormhole – a pleasant change from the rigors of command… but I hope Jake was able to enjoy it. It can be inhibiting for a boy, to be the only student with a parent along." The group prepares to leave the planet on one of the runabouts, heading back to the station. Dax reports a strange reading in the engines, and suddenly the panel sparks and electrocutes both Sisko and Dax. Back aboard the station, O'Brien and Kira wonder what's happened to the runabout and his wife's class. On the runabout, Jake notices that the air is starting to go bad. Keiko agrees and notes that the life support systems are failing. The two agree to not tell any of the other students. Nog reports that he cannot read any activity from the wormhole, still playing as he and Jake were earlier. Keiko realizes that they should be able to detect neutrinos with Dax' tricorder. They head back to the region where it should be, but cannot find it, when suddenly it opens in front of them, taking them back to the station. "Pickpocket" In Quark's, Dr. Julian Bashir discovers that his combadge has been stolen. Quark points out his empty bar, and states that everyone is afraid of the pickpocket on the Promenade, and with Odo away at a security conference. Bashir contacts Dax, but beyond detecting the location of the badge on level 8 in a trash can, she cannot help because of a Cardassian trade delegation. Bashir and Quark begin questioning all of the victims, discovering that nobody can remember the event actually occurring. Quark calls on his customers that owe him the most money, "Quark's Irregulars". The "Irregulars" wander about the Promenade and return to the bar, after their pockets have been picked. Bashir has seeded them with an invisible phosphor and traces it to a woman pushing a pram with a baby in it. The woman, a Klingon, has installed a small transporter beam in the pram that is controlled by the handle. He accuses her and she pulls a knife on him. Bashir uses the transporter to beam the knife away and Quark hits her from behind, knocking her out. Odo returns later that day to find Quark and Bashir gloating over their adventure and informs them that she was a noted renegade and that the baby was kidnapped. Bashir suggests that next time Odo leaves that he should deputize the two of them. Odo simply states "I'll never leave again.". "Program 359" Jadzia Dax and Dr. Bashir discover a program that Benjamin Sisko has been running in one of the holosuites, replaying the incidents of the Battle of Wolf 359, but this time with Sisko in command. They watch as the end result is the same, no matter what commands are given. Sisko enters the room, questioning their actions, and they tell him that they were worried about his mental state of mind and were wondering whether to submit a medical report. He explains that going through the scenario and trying everything, all the while still losing Jennifer and the battle. This proved to him that nothing else could be done and that he had done everything possible to try to save her. Once finished, he deletes the program and the three leave the holosuite. Memorable quotes "I always knew I would be a hero!" "Next time you go away, Constable, you should ''deputize us to take over." "''I'll never leave again." : - Quark, Bashir, and Odo Background information * There is a pinup page at the end of the issue done by Peter Krause and Terry Pallot. Color separations were done by Renee Pulve and Derrick Bellman. Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and created by Rick Berman and Michael Piller * Writers: ** Mike W. Barr ("Field Trip") ** John Vornholt ("Pickpocket") ** Colin Clayton & Chris Dows ("Program 359") * Artists: ** Rob Davis (pencil art) ** Terry Pallot (inking) ** Patrick Owsley (letter art – "Field Trip" and "Program 359") ** Dave Lanphear (letter art – "Pickpocket") ** Bu Tones (color design – "Field Trip", color separations) ** Albert Deschesne (color design – "Pickpocket") ** Lydia Nomura (color design – "Program 359") ** Jerome K. Moore (cover art) ** Janice Wismar (cover color art) ** Tim Divar (cover color design) * Editors: Tom Mason & Mark Paniccia Characters Regular and recurring characters ;Benjamin Sisko : Starfleet commander assigned as CO of Deep Space 9. ;Kira Nerys : Bajoran Militia major assigned as Sisko's XO and liaison. ;Odo : Shape-shifting security chief of DS9. ;Julian Bashir : Starfleet doctor, a lieutenant junior grade, assigned as station CMO. ;Jadzia Dax : Joined Trill Starfleet lieutenant assigned as science officer ;Miles O'Brien : Starfleet chief petty officer assigned as chief of operations. ;Quark : Ferengi barkeeper who resides on DS9. ;Jake Sisko : Commander Sisko's teenage son, who resides with him on DS9. ;Nog : Quark's teenage nephew who resides on DS9. External links * * * fr:Field Trip (Malibu Comics) Category:Comics